Fresh Air
by Kyatto no Edo
Summary: AangxKatara ... Set several years after the war ends. An older Katara wants to spend some quality time with her Avatar.


**Fresh Air**

**By: **Kyatto

**Pairing: **Aang/Katara

**Rating: **R

**Warnings: **Sex.

**Summary: **Set years after the war ends. Katara wants some alone time with Aang.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in "Avatar: The Last Airbender" and make no money from writing this.

--

It was a warm summer evening at the Northern Air Temple. Katara stood at the open old bay window in the washroom, peering out at the courtyard below. It had only been a couple of weeks since she and her beau had relocated to their penthouse at the Air Temple, and she still wasn't used to the change of scenery. Before then, they spent time at their home at the South Pole, and then in their house at the Fire Nation capital. She had gotten used to traveling, having done so with the Avatar during her teen years. Having four homes, one in each nation, didn't faze her as much as it used to. It had been a little less than ten years since the end of the war, and things were finally starting to feel peaceful.

She smiled out at the empty flowering garden. In the daylight hours, it was littered with children at play, which was unheard of when she had been that young. No more worry. No more threat of the Fire Nation. Under Zuko's rule, the Fire Nation turned into a humbled country, and was doing a lot to keep the peace and make up for a hundred years of turmoil. A cool breeze brushed past her through the window, causing her dark brown wavy hair to caress her cheeks. The moonlight reflected in her bright blue eyes. After getting one last breath of fresh night air, she closed the window and stepped back to slip out of her clothes. She was feeling rather adventurous this evening, which was made apparent when she slid on a low cut silk robe, and combed out her hair so it bounced messily down her back and fell slightly over her shoulders.

The door to the washroom was open partway, giving her a view of the large master bedroom. Aang was splayed across the king-sized bed, holding a scroll he was reading with one hand, and with the other he pet Momo curled up beside him. He had grown a great deal since they first met. Back then he was a small goofy kid with a lot of heart. Since that time he had heightened some –now towering over her by several inches-, his body has filled out with lean muscle and a subtle six-pack, but he still had all the heart and passion he had as a kid. She could tell just by the way he caught her peering out at him and he flashed her a warm smile. He was wearing his silk sleeping pants, his upper body bare and gleaming in the sliver of moonlight from the window. After setting down the scroll, he used firebending to heighten the flames on the candles, illuminating the room in a golden glow.

"Mind if I join you?" Katara asked with a smile as she sat down beside him on the bed. She licked her full lips and fluttered her lashes. Through several years of experience she had mastered the doe-eyed look.

"Not at all," Aang shook his head and smirked, repositioning himself so she could rest against his shoulder, her hair lightly brushing against his skin.

"Momo," she said to the lemur, which perked its ears up at the sound of his name. "Would you mind giving us a little time alone?"

"Is something wrong?" Aang looked concerned as the lemur obeyed with a chirp and flew off. His pet was normally a welcome bedmate when they went to sleep.

"No," she replied as she rested her forehead against his temple, causing him to feel the fluttering of her lashes on his cheek. "I just want to spend some time with you."

Katara reached up to clasp her fingers around the choker Aang wore around his neck. It was made from shells found at the South Pole. She had made it for him, just like he made the necklace of rare beads she wore, along with her mother's necklace. They had officially gotten married a couple of years ago. It was a small ceremony at the Western Air Temple. Aang had wanted Bumi to wed them, but agreed when Katara said she preferred Iroh. Their close friends and family had been present. Her father, grandmother, and Sokka, along with Toph, Sokka's fiancé – Suki, Zuko, and his wife Mai who were seated in the front row beaming with pride and happiness for them. But she knew long before then that Aang was the one for her. She could feel it every time he looked into her eyes.

Aang rolled over slightly, and pressed his lips against her temple. At first he had been confused, but when he glanced down at the obvious cleavage peeking out from the opening in her robe, he knew exactly what she was looking for. "I wouldn't mind that."

"What were you reading?" She purred, nipping at his earlobe.

"A letter," he replied, already starting to sound distracted. "From Zuko."

"Oh? What's he been up to?" She continued her assault on his ear before traveling down his jaw.

"Nothing really," his tone masked a stifled groan. "He was just reporting on what he's been accomplishing lately. And checking up on us, of course. He's still our friend."

"Remember when he first wanted to join us and I threatened to kill him if he hurt you?" She chuckled lowly. The sound sent a shiver down his spine. "I was so naïve then. And paranoid."

"Not to mention crazy," he added with a grin, looking her in the eyes.

"So crazy," she agreed, then lowered her lids and brushed her lips against his. Her voice was a seductive whisper. "Crazy about you."

He closed the distance between them, pressing his lips roughly against hers. Katara murmured softly into the kiss, running her fingers ever so lightly up and down his upper arm before gripping onto it. Aang kissed her so tenderly, so passionately, it nearly took her breath away every time. She couldn't get enough. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she allowed him entrance, moaning into his mouth as he took her tongue between his teeth and sucked on it. At this point he was starting to loosen up, one hand traveling lazily down from her shoulder, across her collarbone, and dipping under the robe to push it aside slightly. His fingertips traced the edge just above her breast, down to the valley between, and then back up and across the collarbone again. She draped a leg over his thigh, pressing their hips together in the process. The affects she was having on him very prominent.

Katara broke the kiss and smiled at him. She pushed him back and trailed light kisses down to the center of his chest. He threaded his fingers in her thick hair as she licked his chest and took a nipple in her mouth. His back arched and he let out a gasp as her teeth raked against the small and sensitive nub of flesh. Katara then trailed her tongue down his stomach and peppered kisses along his ribcage. Aang propped himself upright on his elbows as he watched her, giving her a sultry smirk and heavy-lidded gaze. She looked back up at him and flashed him a grin. He was very much her sexy, wonderful husband. She crawled back up and pressed a kiss to the tip of the arrow in the middle of his forehead, and squealed when he tilted his head to nip at her pulse.

She laughed when he flipped them both over so she was below him. He kissed her on the mouth, before he trailed rough kisses down her neck and left small red marks in their wake. Katara moaned softly, raking her nails down his back. He tugged her robe open enough to expose her breasts, which bounced slightly when freed from their confines. Her skin was flawless and blemish-free, the rich earth tone contrasted against his pale complexion. She made small noises in his ear as he took a dark nipple and rolled it between his fingers until it perked. He did the same to the other and then took it in his mouth, his eyes fixated on her expression. Katara squirmed and grabbed onto him, her eyes shut tight and she gritted her teeth. Soft moans and whimpers escaped her lips as he suckled her, sending waves of aroused heat straight to his groin. Aang then pressed kisses between her breasts and down her stomach before crawling up her to nip at her lip. She licked at his lips as one of his hands slid down to the soft folds between her thighs.

"Mm…You're so warm and beautiful," Aang grinned, watching her face as it flushed.

"Ah!..." She gasped, arching her back. "Nn…Aang…"

He assaulted her neck with his teeth as he plunged two fingers deep inside her. Katara gasped again, and choked out a low moan, squirming. He murmured his happiness at her reaction, leaving hickeys on her neck. Aang sped up his pace, finding her G-spot and hitting it as much as he could while his thumb stroked her clitoris. She moaned and writhed, her face red. Her nails raked up his back and she gripped onto the back of his head with one hand. He brought his mouth up to kiss her roughly, forcing their tongues to meet. It wasn't long before she was moaning over and over again into his mouth, and he could feel her convulse and spasm as she reached her orgasm.

"Oh…Aang…" Katara murmured as she sat up slightly and looked at him.

He smirked at her as he sucked her essence off his fingers. "Sweet as ever."

"You're wonderful," she said quietly.

It took her a minute to recover enough so she could grab him and pin him down on the bed. Katara sunk her teeth into his shoulder and he groaned. He had given hers first, as he always did. Now it was her turn to return the favor. She slid her hand down and undid the drawstring to his pants so it would be loose enough for her to dip her hand inside. Aang made a low aroused noise as her fingertips ghosted over his erection. She grinned at him as she watched his face redden. Her hand then wrapped around his cock and she stroked it. Slowly at first, but then picked up speed, giving it a gentle squeeze at all the right times in all the right places. Aang groaned and gave her short, wet kisses, gripping at the sheets with one hand while the other threaded in her hair. He bit his lip and let out a moan that sounded more like a low whimper. Then made several of those noises as he came in short heavy bursts.

Katara waited for him to soften before she slid her hand out. The white essence coated her fingers. She debated tasting it, like she did sometimes. But she knew if she did that they would never go to sleep. It would be a vicious circle of constantly turning each other on. Instead she chuckled and used her bending to flick it off.

"I'm sure the floor is going to love that," Aang laughed as his breathing regulated and his face returned to its normal color.

"Not as much as I do," she replied and lay down beside him. "But if I had shown you then we wouldn't go to sleep until tomorrow. "

"Not that I would've minded," he grinned.

"But you've got a meeting. And now you'll need the time to wash first."

"Thanks to you," he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"You're welcome," Katara replied as she pulled the covers back and snuggled under them. He followed suit after using his firebending to blow out the candles.

"Love you," he rolled over so he could drape an arm across her waist and burry his face in her hair.

"You too."

There was a moment of silence.

"…But seriously, Katara, that can't be good for the floor…"

"Good night, Aang."

--

FIN


End file.
